Lahjoista ja niiden vastaanottamisesta
by Hopealanka
Summary: Joskus syntymäpäivinä ei vain ole aihetta juhlaan, ei Venäjän talossa. Tai ehkäpä sittenkin... Eikä Toris välitä kuin yhdestä lahjasta, siitä parhaasta, joka hänelle on tässä maailmassa suotu.


Pairing: PolLiet, viittaus RusLietiin

Warnings: Uhh, enemmän tai vähemmän pienoista väkivaltaa taitaa siellä olla

A/N: Tästä tuli paljon synkempi kuin alkuperäinen tarkoitukseni söpöstä, piristävästä ficistä oli - tosin siinä ei varmaankaan ole minun kohdallani mitään uutta... ^^'' Niin ja sijoittuu ajalle, jolloin sekä Liettua että Puola elivät Iivanan talossa ja vallan alla.

Tämä on täällä viimeinkin, reippaasti yli viikon myöhässä, mutta mitäs pienistä, raavin tämän aamuöiden aikana kokoon verta itkien niin nopeasti kun sain. Tarkoitettu siis alun perin ja edelleen **Liibo**lle synttärilahjaksi. Joten hyvää jälkikäteissynttäriä, pullanmuru, ole hyvä!

* * *

><p><strong>Lahjoista ja niiden vastaanottamisesta<strong>

* * *

><p>Käsite "syntymäpäivä" ei ollut koskaan merkinnyt Torikselle kovin paljon. Tai ei ainakaan niin pitkälle kuin hän pystyi muistamaan, jonnekin vuosisatojen ja -tuhansien taakse. Tavallisille ihmisille, joiden elinaika oli niin kovin lyhyt ja nopeasti sammuva, tuo juhla merkitsi paljon enemmän. Ehkä se kiehtoi ihmisiä senkin takia, että elämä joka oli kerran annettu, saattoi katketa niin helposti, oli niin kovin hauras. Toris, monien valtioiden tapaan, oli kuitenkin elänyt suunnattoman kauan eikä kyennyt enää muistamaan milloin tai miten oli tähän maailmaan syntynyt, oliko hänellä ollut äitiä, oliko hänen syntymäänsä joskus muisteltu ja juhlistettu joillain jo kauan sitten unohtuneilla juhlamenoilla. Ei hän edes muistanut kuinka monta vuodenkiertoa oli nähnyt, katsonut yhä uudelleen miten luonnon kiertokulku jatkui samanlaisena keväästä talveen ja taas talvesta uuteen kevääseen. Joten koko ajatus syntymäpäivästä oli liettualaiselle lähinnä yhdentekevä, hän ei tuntenut sen koskettavan omaa elämäänsä.<p>

Eikä Toris vaivautunut ajattelemaan, että tänään oli olettavasti hänen syntymäpäivänsä (miten se tiesi, kun sitä ei edes oikeasti muistanut) herätessään kylmään helmikuun aamuun ennen aurinkoa. Oli vielä pimeää ja vällyjen ulkopuolella odotti vain lämmittämätön huone ja pitkä päivä. Liettualainen käänsi kylkeä, aikoen varastaa vielä muutaman minuutin arvosta unta ennen kuin jättäisi petin lämmön. Kiskoessaan paksua untuvapeitettä korviensa yli Toris ei kuullut vaimeaa oven narahdusta tai varovaisia, hiljaisia askelia huoneensa puulattian halki.

Enemmän unessa kuin hereillä, hän ei pannut himmeän valon syttymistä lipaston päällä tarpeeksi merkille havahtuakseen, eikä osannut varautua odottamattoman painon yllättäessä hypätessä sängyn sivulle, puoliksi hänen päälleen.

"Herää, unikeko!"

Toris pompahti ylös ja hetkessä kaikki unenrippeet karisivat säikähdyksen myötä hänen silmistään. Kesti muutaman sekunnin ennen kuin liettualaisen rinnassa pompahtaneen sydämen rytmi tasoittui tarpeeksi että hän edes tiedosti vihreitä silmiä edessään ja painoa jalkojensa päällä.

"Feliks..?"

"Dzień dobry! Huomenta!" hänen jalkojensa päällä istuva Feliks toivotti iloisesti kuin ei olisi juuri säikäyttänyt toista pahanpäiväisesti, aurinkoisena ja leveästi virnistäen näin varhain talviaamunakin. Puolalainen oli pukeutunut vielä vaaleaan pyjamaan, mutta kasvoja kehystävät vaaleat hiukset oli selvästi harjattu ennen kuin toinen kiirehti heti aamutuimaan herättämään Toriksen vähemmän miellyttävällä tavalla.

Liettualainen ei sanonut hetkeen mitään, tuijotti vain edelleen typertyneenä toista säikähdyksestä levinnein silmin, puristaen peittoa sitä itse tajuamatta rystyset valkeina. Pikkuhiljaa sydämen epätasainen hyppelehtiminen rintakehässä tasoittui, ja Toris räpäytti silmiään päästessään kunnolla eroon unimaailmasta, saadessaan otteen tilanteesta.

"_Tu_", hän henkäisi ja nappasi käsiinsä lähimmän tyynyn sivustaltaan, "on olemassa parempiakin herätyskeinoja!"

Untuvatyyny osui keskelle Feliksin pahaa aavistamattomia kasvoja, sotkivat tarkalle jakaukselle kammatut hiukset. Toris olisi jättänyt asian siihen, toimiessaan pikemminkin refleksinomaisesti kuin että olisi halunnut millään lailla kostaa puolalaiselle tai edes kokenut juuri nyt kutsumusta lapselliseen tyynysotaan. Hän oli liian uninen ja vasta herännyt ja liian vähän lapsellinen viitsiäkseen innostua sellaisesta. Mutta kun Feliksin kasvoille hetken hölmistyksen jälkeen nousi tuttu virnistys ja hänen kätensä hakeutuivat samaiselle untuvilla täytetylle tyynylle, oli tyynysodan syttymistä melkeinpä mahdotonta estää. Eikä liettualainen ollut loppujen lopuksi lainkaan pahoillaan asiasta.

Myöhemmin untuvaiset höyhenet leijailivat ympäri huonetta (Toris olisi saanut sätkyn jos olisi tajunnut millaisen sotkun he olivat saaneet aikaan) ja ruskeahiuksinen lysähti takaisin selälleen vasten pieluksia, kädet kohotettuina ylös päänsä molemmin puolin antautumisen eleenä.

"Luovutan, luovutan!" Toris tyrski naurunsa, joka tuli jostain syvältä ja poreili sisällä, välissä, "sinä voitit, Feliks."

"Sitten palkinto kuuluu minulle", voittaja hymyili ja painoi päänsä alas suudellakseen Torista, joka kaikkea muuta kuin vastusti suudelmaa, joka oli tänä aamuna hidas ja lempeä, rauhallinen.

"Ai niin muuten, Liet", puolalainen mutisi puoliääneen kun kohotti viimein päätään, pysytellen koko ajan kuitenkin aivan lähellä, häilyen aivan liettualaisen aamunraukeiden kasvojen yläpuolella. Toisen lämmin hengitys kutitti Toriksen poskea ja sai hänet hymyilemään pienesti. Liettualainen kehotti ynähdyksellään toista jatkamaan ja irrotti kätensä tämän kaulan ympäriltä, jonne oli ne jossain vaiheessa viivyttelevä suudelman aikana kietonut. Vaaleahiuksinen nyppäisi valkean untuvan pois Toriksen ruskeilta hiuksilta jatkaessaan pirteästi: "_Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin_! Hyvää syntymäpäivää!"

Toris räpäytti hämmentyneenä silmiään toisen noustessa ylös vain heittäytyäkseen makuulleen hänen viereensä.

"Onko se jo tänään? Taas?"

Feliks tuhahti ja painoi kasvonsa vasten hänen kaulaansa ja ruskeita hiuksia, tuli mahdollisimman lähelle.

"Oczywiście. Milloin sitten?"

Toris ei vastannut, huokaisi vain ja vastavuoroisesti kietoi kätensä puolalaisen ympärille. Oikeastaan heidän olisi pitänyt olla jo hereillä, aloittamassa päivän töitä. Valkeakin pitäisi laittaa tulisijaan aivan aluksi, täällä oli aivan liian kylmä. Mutta hän ei raaskinut sanoa sitä, koska oli tuskin parempaa tapaa aloittaa päivää kuin näin, oli se sitten syntymäpäivä tai ei. Hän tunsi olonsa rauhalliseksi siinä kaikkien huoneeseen levinneiden höyhenten ja sekamelskan keskelläkin, kunhan hänellä vain oli Feliksin rakas, tuttu lämpö painautuneena vasten omaansa. Ei edes huolta, ei Ivania, ei Venäjää, ei jatkuvaa salailua ja pelkoa paljastumisesta, mitä siitä seuraisi. Ei juuri nyt, vain hetki hiljaa. _Kahden_, ei edes ajatuksia heidän välillään, melkein sulaen yhteen, vasten toisen lämpöä ja kehon kaaria.

Verhojen takana helmikuinen kylmä aamunkajo alkoi pikkuhiljaa valjeta idästä.

* * *

><p>Herkullinen tuoksu kierteli keittiössä. Aurinko oli kivunnut jo keskitaivaalle ja päivä oli osoittautunut paitsi hyytävän kylmäksi, myös kirkkaaksi, ja talven valju valo lankesi tämän ison talon lukemattomien ikkunaruutujen läpi. Ruskeat suortuvansa pois tieltä poninhännälle hätäisesti sutinut Toris sekoitteli rauhallisesti padassa porisevaa keittoa. Soppa oli paksua ja rasvaista ja siinä kellui lihapaloja, joiden koossa tai määrässä ei suinkaan oltu säästelty. Hänen oma mahansa vastasi tuoksuun vaativalla murinalla, mutta liettualainen oli päättäväisesti välittämättä siitä. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt syödä aamiaista heidän kahdenkeskisen hetkensä takia. Tai olisihan hän voinut syödä, muttei ollut niin typerä tai uskalias, että olisi sen seurauksena mahdollisesti ollut myöhässä, ei olisi ehtinyt tehdä jotain. Ivan oli pelottava, enemmän kuin pelottava, kun keksi jossain moitteen sijaa.<p>

Toris katsoi mietteliäänä sopan ruskeaa pintaa ja alkoi harkita sen hellalta pois ottamista kun maailma pimeni yhtäkkiä, joku painoi kämmenensä hänen silmiensä päälle. Liettualainen säpsähti tavalla joka liikautti hänen koko vartaloaan, kiiri selkärankaa pitkin, ja olisi saman tien pyristellyt vapaaksi, jollei tuttu ääni olisi hymähtänyt hänen korvanjuurestaan: "Arvaa kuka, Liet."

Ruskeahiuksinen antoi itsensä rentoutua. Ääni oli tuttu ja nyt rauhoituttuaan hän tajusi, että kädet hänen silmillään olivat liian pienet ja aivan liian lämpimät kuuluakseen... _hänelle_. Puolalaisen ei tarvinnut tietää siitä mitään.

"Feliks, minä tiedän, että se olet sinä", hän huokaisi, ääni kuitenkin koko ajan enemminkin hyväntahtoisena kuin rasittuneena.

"Äh, sinä olet ihan tylsä", Feliks huokaisi teatraalisesti, äänensävy tarkoituksettomana ja tyhjänpäiväisenä, tarkoittamatta sitä todella, mutta nosti kätensä kuitenkin pois vain kietoakseen ne toisen vyötärön ympäri.

"Mitä ruokaa?" vaaleampi kysyi ja kurkki uteliaana Toriksen olkapään yli. Liettualainen ei vastannut, mutta toinen ei näyttänyt piittaavan vaan jatkoi yksinpuheluaan lainkaan välittämättä kuunneltiinko häntä vai ei: "Tai aivan, olet oikeassa, Liet, mitä väliä sillä on kun se jääkalikka kuitenkin saa syödä ensin... Ja ruoka on jo ihan kylmää kun hän lopulta lopettaa ja mekin saamme ruokaa. Lyhyesti, Liet, sinun kokkauslahjasi menevät ihan hukkaan. Tai pikemminkin, vain hän pääsee nauttimaan niistä ja lämpimästä ruoasta."

Toris keskeytti toisen lörpöttelyn huokaisemalla: "Haluatko sitten maistaa?" Puolalaisen vihreät silmät räpsähtivät ennen kuin toisen kasvot puhkesivat hymyyn. "Totta kai! Kaikista hauskinta on, ettei herra Lumiukko saa koskaan tietää."

Ruskeahiuksinen pysyi hiljaa, mutta antoi lähes varovaisen hymyn levitä omillekin kasvoilleen. Feliks nauroi melkein liian kovaa hänen korvanjuuressaan, mutta hän ei raaskinut käskeä toista olemaan hiljempaakaan. Usein hän vain kaipasi yhtä vilpitöntä naurua. Puhallettuaan muutamaan kertaan höyryävää keittoa kauhassa Toris kääntyi kohottamaan kauhan olkapäänsä yli Feliksin huulille.

"_Tak_, mikään ei ole muuttunut, olet edelleen maailman paras kokki", puolalainen hihkaisi Toriksen laskiessa kauha takaisin pataan ja jatkaessa keiton sekoittamista. Jos se palaisi pohjaan, hän olisi pulassa.

"Höhlä, kunhan puhut", ruskeahiuksinen totesi, mutta huulilla karehtiva hymy ja lämpö äänessä paljastivat helposti, miten mielissään hän oikeasti kehuista olikaan.

"Kuka se tässä on höhlä, tiedät itsekin, että olen oikeassa. Ja varmasti Braginski sanoisi samaa jos vain edes kerran saisi suustaan ulos jotain aitoa", Feliks tuhahti, mutat hiljeni äkisti ja aloitti seuraavan lauseen kiivaasti kuin olisi äkkiä muistanut jotain tärkeää, mikä täytyi kertoa heti. "Oj..! Minähän melkein unohdin!"

Yllättävä huudahdus koski Toriksen korvaan, tuli aivan liian läheltä ja liian kovaa, mutta puolalainen ei edes huomannut toisen säpsähdystä laskiessaan viimeinkin nopeasti kätensä irti ruskeahiuksisen vyötäröltä ja vetäytyi kauemmas.

Toris kääntyi katsomaan mikä oli niin äkkiä juolahtanut toisen mieleen, mutta ei osannut lainkaan odottaa sitä mitä näki. Feliks nappasi taaemmalta tasolta ruskeaan paketointipaperiin käärityn esineen ja ojensi sen oikopäätä kohti liettualaista. Toris katsoi häntä kohti ojennettua neliskulmaista pakettia hämmentyneenä eikä osannut tehdä elettäkään mihinkään suuntaan. Lopulta Feliks huokaisi ja tyrkkäisi pakettia kevyesti vasten toisen rintaa.

"Se on sinulle, _drogi_."

Toriksen kasvoja alkoi äkisti kuumottaa eikä hän tiennyt johtuiko se hänelle tyrkytetystä lahjasta vai nimityksestä, jota toinen oli yllättäen käyttänyt. He käyttivät, näiden seinien sisällä, niin kovin harvoin mitään hellittelynimiä toisistaan, osoittivat harvoin paljastumisen pelossa toisilleen minkäänlaista hellyyttä, pieniä ohimennen varastettuja kädenhipaisuja ja pitkiä katseita lukuun ottamatta. _Drogi_. Rakas. Liettualainen olisi halunnut palauttaa puhuttelun nimen toiselle omalla kielellään, muttei saanut suutaan auki ja toinen ehätti jo jatkamaan puhettaan.

"Syntymäpäivänä on tavallista antaa lahjoja, Liet", Feliks huomautti aavistuksen työlästyneesti, "joten ota se nyt vain vastaan. Sitä oli todella vaikea saada käsiinsä näinä päivinä, saati sitten salakuljettaa tähän taloon."

Puolalaisen hymy vain leveni kun Toris vihdoin otti lahjan käsiinsä.

"_Ačiū_. Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut..."

"Totta kai tarvitsi. Avaa se nyt vain", Feliks hoputti. Liettualainen päätti tehdä toiselle mieliksi, vaikka lahjakäärön sisältö jännittikin häntä eikä vain hyvällä tavalla. Feliks oli maininnut, miten vaikea se oli saada, joten se ei voinut olla mitään mistä Ivan olisi pitänyt... Kuitenkin jo se, että toinen muisti ja päätti antaa hänelle lahjan - vaikka hän itsekin hädin tuskin muisti, että tässä päivässä olisi pitänyt olla jotain erikoista - oli enemmän kuin hän oli odottanut. Sydämessä tuntui lämpimältä ja mielessä läikkyi iloisesti.

Feliks seurasi uteliaana toisen kasvoja tämän saadessa viimein ruskeat kääreet pois lahjan ympäriltä. Toris rypisti kulmiaan katsoessaan paketista paljastunutta kirjaa käsissään. Ensisilmäyksellä se ei näyttänyt mitenkään ihmeelliseltä, mutta...

"Eikö se olekin hieno, Liet? Tietäisitpä vain mitä tein sen eteen, ihan vain sinun vuoksesi", puolalainen sirkutti väliin. Ruskeahiuksinen kohotti kirjaa käsissään, avasi ensimmäisen sivun ja hänen silmänsä pyöristyivät.

Tällainen kirja. _Kielletty _kirja.

Samanaikaisesti Feliks ei olisi voinut antaa hänelle huonompaa eikä parempaa lahjaa. Toris oli kaivannut omankielistään kirjallisuutta, tässä talossa vain venäjänkieliset kirjat pysyivät muutamaa päivää kauemmin, ja jokin kipinä hänen sisällään paloi saadakseen käsiinsä näitä niin vaarallisiksi luokiteltuja hengentuotteita, oikeita mielipiteitä, jotka eivät koskaan olleet läpäisseet sensuuria. Kirjoja, jotka olisivat voineet sytyttää Toriksen ja hänen kansalaistensa sisällä kytevän kipinän täyteen roihuun ja siksi Venäjä pelkäsi niitä. Sanoilla, pienillä kirjoitusmerkeillä, oli joskus outoja voimia liikuttaa valtavia määriä ihmisiä.

…Ivan _tappaisi_ hänet, heidät, jos koskaan näkisi tätä teosta omien seiniensä sisällä.

Toriksen silmissä ja sisällä yhdistyivät samanaikaisesti villi riemu sekä kauhu, kaksi vastakkaista tunnetta. Feliks tuli häntä lähemmäs, epävarman oloisena, kun ei nähnytkään liettualaisen kasvoilla vain sitä iloa, jota oli ainoastaan odottanut.

"Liet..? Pidätkö siitä?"

Toris nosti katseensa sivuista joita selaili, vaarallisista sanoista joilla antoi silmiensä levätä, kohdatakseen toisen vihreät silmät. Ensin katse oli vakava, hämmästynytkin, kunnes liettualainen antoi kasvojensa puhjeta hymyyn, joka ulottui aina silmiin asti.

"Pidänkö? Sinun ei olisi koskaan pitänyt antaa tätä, tämä on liian vaarallista täällä ja sinä näit kohtuuttoman paljon vaivaa, olisit voinut jäädä kiinni... Mutta nyt kun se on tässä... Se on aivan mahtava! _Nuostabus_!"

Toris ei tiennyt miten olisi osoittanut tarpeeksi arvostavansa toisen vaivannäköä, sitä että tämä oli saanut tuotua hänelle kirjan, joka kaiken järjen mukaan olisi pitänyt olla lähes mahdoton saada käsiinsä. Hänen vuokseen. Kun sanat loppuivat, hän ei osannut tehdä muuta kuin astua askeleen eteenpäin, painaa omat rohtuneet huulensa vasten toisen pehmeitä.

Useamman hengästyneen suudelman perästä Feliks vain kietoi kätensä toisen ympärille Toriksen puristaessa vaarallista kirjaansa sylissään heidän välissään, ja he vain seisoivat keskellä keittiötä tiiviisti vasten toisiaan. Vuosia sitten he olivat ehkä kaivanneet enemmän, veri oli juossut villimpänä heidän suonissaan, mutta nykyään eläessään täällä jatkuvan pelon keskellä, silkka läheisyys oli heille aivan tarpeeksi. Niin lähellä kuin mahdollista, ja ehkä hetkeksi kumpikin heistä saattoi keskittyä vain toisiinsa, unohtaa kaiken muun mikä mieltä jatkuvasti painoi.

Lopulta Toris nosti kasvonsa yrittäessään vilkaista olkapäänsä yli ja liikahti levottomasti.

"Minun pitäisi mennä sekoittamaan keittoa, se palaa pohjaan ja..."

"Ihan pian, Liet, ihan pieni hetki vielä, käykö? Minulla on aina niin ikävä sinua…"

"Me elämme molemmat saman katon alla ja näemme koko ajan, ei sinulla voi olla ikävä", Toris tuhahti vastaan, ajatukset alkaen kierrellä jo käytännöllisemmissä asioissa, lähinnä sopan ja mahdollisen pohjaanpalamisriskin ympärillä.

"Kyllä sinä tiedät mitä tarkoitan."

Ja tottahan Toris tiesi, oli turhauttavaa kun vain harvoina, lyhyinä hetkinä he saattoivat olla kunnolla lähellä toisiaan ja joka hetki silti pelätä toistensa puolesta. Enemmän toistensa kuin itsensä. Tänään Feliks oli todella yrittänyt, oli hiipinyt aamuvarhain kun kaikki vielä nukkuivat hänen huoneeseensa ja nyt tänne keittiöön, yritti selvästi enemmän, varmasti liettualaisen syntymäpäivän takia... Yhtäkkiä Toriksen mieleen juolahti, ettei toisella olisi pitänyt olla aikaa olla täällä, että tällä oli varmasti joitakin töitä, joita oli livahtanut karkuun ja tänne ja... Jos Feliks ei saisi tämän takia, hänen takiaan, kaikkea tehdyksi, Ivanilla olisi varmasti sanottavaa asiaan...

"Feliks, todella, keitto palaa pohjaan, ja Ivan-"

"Da? Mitä minusta?"

Sekunniksi kaikki jäätyi paikalleen.

Vasta kun ovensuuhun ilmestynyt - missä vaiheessa, oliko tämä katsonut jo kauankin, miten kauan? - venäläinen otti askeleen sisemmälle keittiöön, Toris ja Feliks ymmärsivät kuin yhteisestä sopimuksesta samanaikaisesti hätkähtää toisistaan kauemmas. Kirja putosi kolisten Toriksen käsistä lattialle eikä hän voinut kuin tuijottaa venäläistä silmät pyöreinä, tuntien miten hänen ihonsa nousi kananlihalle.

Ei. Ei nyt.

Ehkä kaikki olisi vielä pelastettavissa, ehkä mitään ei ollut vielä menetetty. Ivan voisi olla hyvällä tuulella. Tai sitten ei.

"Ahh, en kai minä vain häirinnyt? Teillä näytti olevan, ohh, kovin läheiset tunnelmat menossa?" Jokin venäläisen äänessä sai jäätävän kylmän tunteen laskeutumaan jonnekin Toriksen rinnan tienoille. Hän ei uskaltanut vilkaistakaan puolalaista ja laski lopulta katseensa maahan.

…Missä hänen katseensa kohtasi lattialle pudonneen kirjan. Liettualaisen kasvot valahtivat valkeiksi kun oikea, sydäntä riipivä pelko raapi tiensä ylös hänen mieleensä.

"E-et tietenkään, Feliks oli juuri lähdössä… Ja mi-minä vain laitan ruokaa", Toris mutisi ja otti askeleen lähemmäs hellaa, mutta jäätyi niille sijoilleen kun Ivan astui vielä askeleen eteenpäin, aivan liian lähelle. Tämän tarvitsisi vain kumartua ja nostaa Toriksen pudottama kirja lattialta ja kaikki olisi ohi. Liettualainen pidätteli huomaamattaan hengitystään, mutta ainakaan vielä venäläinen ei osoittanut edes huomaavansa lattialla nurinniskoin makaavaa opusta. Sen sijaan toinen kumartui lähemmäs häntä. Hän saattoi haistaa vodkan toisen hengityksessä, ei kovin vahvana, mutta aina viipyilevänä pohjasävynä. Feliksillä oli tapana kutsua Ivania juopoksi, Toriksen mielessä kävi aivan absurdisti. Hänen keuhkojaan poltteli eikä ymmärtänyt ollenkaan sen johtuvan hengityksestä, jota hän yhä vaistomaisesti pidätteli.

"Onko näin? Miksi minusta tuntuu, että teillä oli jotain ihan muuta tekeillä?" Ivan nojautui lähemmäs, aivan lähelle voidakseen supista aivan Toriksen korvaan: "Tiedäthän miten surulliseksi minä tulen tuollaisesta, Литва..." Liettualainen ei voinut peloltaan kuin täristä. Yksi asia oli varma: onnetar ei ollut tänään hänelle suotuisa, Ivan ei missään tapauksessa ollut hyvällä tuulella.

"Pysy kauempana hänestä, Braginski", puolalaisen ääni kajahti yhtäkkiä yllättävän kovaa, yllättävän uhmakkaana. Toris tunsi kuitenkin toisen tarpeeksi havaitakseen sävähdyksen, epäröivän alavireen sanoissa. Ivan kohotti päänsä ja suoristi ryhtinsä siirtääkseen huomionsa Feliksiin, ja yllättäen liettualainen toivoi, että toinen olisi vain pysynyt hiljaa ja livahtanut pois. Mitä vain, kunhan tämän ei tarvitsisi sotkeutua tähän.

"Da? Sinäkö ihan todella kuvittelet omaavasi valtuudet antaa käskyjä minulle?" Ivan hymyili, mutta hymy ei ulottunut silmiin, leijaili vain kasvoilla kuin aave, uhkaavana ja pahaenteisenä. Toris yritti saada katsekontaktia Felikseen saadakseen tämän järkiinsä ja lopettamaan, mutta toinen ei tietoisesti suostunut vastaamaan hänen tuijotukseensa, kallisti vain päätään ja kohtasi Ivanin pohjattomat, tyhjät silmät. "Mitä ylipäätään kuvittelet tekeväsi täällä?"

"Tulin katsomaan Lietiä", Feliks tiuskaisi, mutta joutui kääntämään katseensa sivuun lopulta pitkän tuijotuksen päätteeksi.

"Kenen luvalla?" Ivanin ääni oli pehmeää, liukasta, siitä ei voinut saada kiinni ja se lipsui sormien välistä, pysyi tavoittamattomissa.

"Minä en tarvitse lupaa Lietin tapaamiseen." Toris ei kyennyt kuin katsomaan lamautuneena sivusta miten Ivan läheni puolalaista vaivihkaa koko ajan. Venäläisen hymy ei näyttänyt värähtävänkään, mutta silti jokin tämän olemuksessa tuntui koko ajan muuttuvan vaarallisemmaksi ja sai liettualaisen sisäiset varoituskellot soimaan. Feliks oli typerätyperätyperä, Ivanille ei puhuttu noin, ei tuolla äänensävyllä.

"Etkö? Niinkö sinä kuvittelet?" Ivan hengitti Feliksin kasvoille, joka irvisti ja räpytti silmiään vodkan lemahduksen lyödessä silmilleen. "Haluaisitko kuulla salaisuuden, Польша?" Venäläisen ääni oli siirappia, makeaa ja sokerista. Se nosti Toriksen niskakarvat pystyyn. Liettualainen tunsi heikkoa huimausta, maailma tuntui hataralta jalkojen alla, mutta silmien edessä se oli tuskallisen terävä.

Feliks yritti avata suunsa ja sanoa jotain, mutta jo aloitetut sanat muuttuivat yllätyksestä ja kivusta kertovaksi älähdykseksi kun Ivan kiersi sormensa toisen vaaleiden suortuvien ympärille ronskisti, olematta tippaakaan hellävarainen. Venäläinen tukisti puolalaisen vaaleita hiuksia kovakouraisesti ennen kuin kumarsi päänsä vain millimetrien päähän irvistävän Feliksin kasvoista.

"Sinä tarvitset luvan _kaikkeen _tässä talossa. Sinä et syö, et nuku, etkä edes hengitä jos minä en niin halua. Eikä sinulla varsinkaan ole oikeutta jutella tai nähdä edes vilaukselta pikku Torista ilman minun suostumustani", Ivan murisi ääni matalana, "Ja sinulla _ei _ole tuota suostumusta. Toris kuuluu minulle. Kuten myös sinä."

Feliksin vihreät silmät välähtivät, tämä oli valmis vastaamaan samalla mitalla vähäänkään taipumatta, vähääkään nöyrästi. Toris näki sen eikä ehtinyt kiskaisemaan itseään irti äänettömästä kauhusta, jolla oli tilannetta seurannut ennen kuin puolalainen jo ehti toimia, meni liian pitkälle ja sai Toriksen sydämen vajoamaan entisestään monta metriä alemmas säikähdyksestä.

"S_pierdalaj_, Braginsky."

Feliks sylkäisi vasten venäläisen kasvoja.

Toris ehti vetäistä terävästi, kuuluvasti henkeä ennen kuin Ivanin nyrkki viistoi ilmaa.

Lyönnin ääni jäi kaikumaan keittiöön vielä pitkäksi aikaan, liimautui seiniin ja muutaman sekunnin ajan koko maailma näiden kolmen välillä jähmettyi liikkumattomaksi, täydellisen hiljaiseksi.

Hiljaisuuden rikkoi ensimmäisen veripisaran putoaminen hiotulle puulattialle. Toris katsoi järkyttyneenä - _sitä oli niin hirveän paljon _- miten veri pulppusi puolalaisen rikkoutuneesta nenästä vuolaana alas leualle, värjäsi paidanrintamuksen ja tippui rauhallisesti lattialle. Toris näki vain heleän punaista, näki miten veri imeytyi Feliksin aiemmin vaaleaan paitaan ja värjäsi kalpean ihon kaamealla punallaan. Ivan ei antanut puolalaiselle hengähdystaukoa, vaan nosti tämän molemmin käsin kauluksesta ilmaan ennen kuin toinen ehti edes kunnolla tajuta mikä häneen oli aiemmin iskenyt, silmät vielä iskun voimasta lasittuneina.

"Voi miksi, miksi kukaan ei enää nykyään osaa käyttäytyä?" Ivan huokaisi, välittämättä lainkaan siitä että hurme tahrasi hänen kätensä kirkkaanpunaisiksi. Feliksin jalat potkivat voimattomina ilmassa, liian ponnettomina osuakseen venäläiseen, ja kasvoilla sekoittuivat itsepäisyys, kipu sekä oudon armelias, edelleen puolittainen typertyminen. Vaalea oli vielä hieman pökerryksissä äskeisen jäljiltä ja nyt hengityksen käydessä vaivalloiseksi, vaikka puolalainen haukkoi työläästi henkeä toisen säälimättömässä otteessa. Kädet hakeutuivat automaattisesti Ivanin kämmeniin, yrittäen saada tämän irti kauluksestaan, mutta verrattain voimattomilla yrityksillä ei ollut mitään vaikutusta isoon venäläiseen.

"No, näyttää siltä, että minun täytyy vain opettaa sinulle hieman käytöstapoja, Польша..."

Toriksen pää komensi häntä liikkeelle, tekemään jotain, mitä vain, hän ei voinut vain katsoa, mutta ruumis ei suostunut kuuntelemaan ajatuksia eikä liettualainen pystynyt liikahtamaan senttiäkään käsiensä hillitöntä tärinää lukuun ottamatta. Suussa maistui verelle, hän oli purrut epähuomiossa alahuulensa rikki. Feliks...

Ei. _Nevale_. Ei Feliksiä.

Ja juuri kun Ivan oli kohottamassa toista kättään seuraavaan iskuun, raaka, silloittelematon ulvahdus hänen takaansa leikkasi keittiötä. Jostain kurkkunsa perukoilta kumpuavan huudahduksen säestämänä Toris sai vihdoinkin kontrollinsa takaisin vain syöksähtääkseen pari askelta eteenpäin ja polvilleen lattialle, venäläisen jalkojen juureen.

"Ei, älä, Ivan, pyydän, anna Feliksin mennä, ole kiltti", sanat putoilivat hätääntyneinä ja järjettöminä Toriksen suusta, ilman että hän pystyi muodostamaan mitään johdonmukaista. Luoja, hän vain halusi Feliksin turvaan ja kaiken kuntoon, mitä tahansa, kunhan Feliks olisi kunnossa ja turvassa, ei täällä. Liettualainen kiersi kätensä Ivanin jalan ympäri kuin olisi siten voinut estää toista tekemästä enempää. Kyyneleet polttivat jossain silmien takana, mutta niitä hän ei suostunut paljastamaan. "Ivan, minä _pyydän_. Teen mitä vain, mutta anna Feliksin olla, anna anteeksi, ota minut mieluummin, Ivaaan..!"

Venäläinen ei päästänyt otettaan irti Feliksistä - jonka heikoista yrityksistä päästä irti kuristavasta otteesta ei ollut vieläkään mitään apua ja koko ajan vain vähemmän, kun hapenpuute alkoi hämärtää puolalaisen näkökentän rajoja - mutta käänsi katseensa kiinnostuneena ja ehkä hieman yllättyneenäkin jalkaansa tarrautuneeseen Torikseen.

"Todellako, Toris? Mitä vain?"

Liettualainen kumarsi päänsä alistuneena ja toisti puoliääneen: "Mitä vain."

Violetit silmät pilkahtivat ja venäläinen pudotti niine hyvineen puolalaisen otteestaan lattialle. Feliks tipahti yskiväksi, henkeään haukkovaksi mytyksi parketille, kun Ivan tarrasi Torista olkapäästä ja puoliksi auttoi, puoliksi pakotti tämän lattialta jaloilleen.

"Sopimus on sopimus", venäläinen hymähti. Kylmät huulet kummittelivat hetken Toriksen omien yllä, pyyhkäisivät niiden yli kevyesti, kuitenkaan kunnolla koskettamatta missään vaiheessa. Toriksen vielä räpytellessä säikähtäneenä silmiään Ivan hymyili pää kallellaan ja kääntyi kohti oviaukkoa.

...Oliko tämä menossa? Jo? Mutta..?

Liettualainen olisi voinut olla helpottunut, iloinen kun toinen käveli hänen jäykän hahmonsa ohitse, selvästi aikomatta jäädä enää keittiöön. Jotain oli kuitenkin vielä tulematta, hän oli luvannut "mitä tahansa", eikä venäläinen unohtaisi sellaista koskaan, mutta vasta myöhemmin eikä juuri nyt. Toris ehti jo päästää varovaisesti pidättelemänsä hengityksen ulos, rentoutua ja vilkaista Feliksiä kohti, aikeenaan mennä tarkistamaan ja auttamaan tätä, kun Ivan yhtäkkiä pysähtyi nähtyään jotain, mikä kiinnitti hänen huomionsa.

Toriksen veri jäätyi hänen suoniinsa.

Ivan kumartui huolettomasti poimimaan lattialle ennen välikohtausta rämähtäneen kirjan, ja kun venäläinen avasi sivut, ehdottomasti kielletyt, kuolemaksikin olevat sivut, Toris ei enää voinut muuta kuin antaa ryhtinsä lysähtää ja painaa katseensa maahan, uskaltamatta enää katsoa mitä tapahtuisi. Feliks lattialla oli viimein saanut hengityksensä jotenkin tasaantumaan ja pyyhki kämmenselällään kuivunutta sekä uutta verta kasvoiltaan, tietämättään vain sotkien naamansa entistä pahemmin. "Toris, _co_-?" Puolalaisen sanat jäivät kesken kun tämäkin ymmärsi mitä oli tapahtumassa, mihin kohtalonpyörä oli kääntymässä.

Ivan ei enää hymyillyt tömäyttäessään kirjankannet kiinni. Venäläinen puristi opusta käsissään rystyset valkeina, kasvot tavallistakin valkeampina ja silmien violetti tummuneena.

"Mikä tämä mahtaa olla?" Ivan asteli takaisin Toriksen eteen, eikä brunette voinut mitään sille, että puristi silmänsä kiinni ja kätensä nyrkkiin. Ivanin ympäriltä puuttui tavallinen tekohymynkin ja jonkinlaisen lapsellisuuden tuoma suoja, joka oli kyllä myös osaltaan kammottava, mutta pehmensi oikeaa suuttumusta. Nyt miehessä ei ollut enää mitään hymyyn viittaavaakaan, oli ainoastaan sanaton, pohjaton raivo, joka kyti silmissä ja uhosi olemuksesta, joka sai Toriksen tuntemaan itsensä peukaloiseksi jättiläisen rinnalla, ötökäksi juuri ennen litistymistä.

Kovaääninen riipinä repi muuten lähes täysin äänettömäksi muuttunutta, henkeään pidättelevää keittiötä. Toris ei uskaltanut katsoa mistä ääni tuli ja rohkeni raottaa tiukasti yhteen puristettuja silmiään vasta kun toinen repivä ääni seurasi edellistä ja kolmas toista. Hänen ympärillään satoi paperinpalasia. Valkeita paloja mustilla kirjaimilla, jonka sisällöstä ei enää koskaan tulisi ehjää, kirjaimia ja tavuja, joiden joskus muodostama tarina oli revitty riekaleiksi. Jota Ivan juuri silppusi vain ripotellakseen paperisilpun valkeaksi valahtaneen liettualaisen päälle.

Toris ei sanonut mitään, ei uskaltanut liikahtaakaan ja kerrankin jopa Feliks pysyi hiljaa. Lopulta kopsahdus lopetti paperisateen liettualaisen ympärillä Ivanin viskatessa nyt tyhjät kannet tylysti lattialle.

"Se oli... syntymäpäivälahja", Toris sanoi, järkyttyen itsekin sitä miten pieniltä ja heiveröisiltä hänen sanansa kuulostivat puristuessaan vaivalloisesti suusta ulos.

"Luitko sinä sen? "

"En", vastaus tuli ripeästi liettualaisen huulilta, toivoen, että sillä olisi jotain merkitystä. Tietenkään sillä ei ollut. Eikä venäläinen koskaan edes uskoisi häntä, sanoi hän mitä vain.

"Mistä sinä sait sen?"

Toris oli aikomaisillaan vastata, kädet täristen tylyn kuulustelun edessä, paperisilppua hiuksissaan ja vaatteissaan, kun Feliks ehätti aloittaa ensin: "Se ei ole Lietin syy, minä-"

"Minä hankin sen", Toris purskautti suustaan äkkiä ulos, hieman liian nopeasti, mutta kuuluvasti ja leikaten täysin puolalaisen sanat kesken, "Minä tein sen. Feliks on syytön."

Ivan keikautti päätään ja hymy - erilainen kuin aiemmat sieluttomat virnistykset - vahingoniloinen, julma hymy hiipi hänen kasvoilleen. "Sinä tiedät säännöt, Toris. Kiellettyjä tekoja seuraa aina rangaistus. Ja sinä olet tehnyt jotain todella, todella kiellettyä tuomalla tuon kirjan tänne."

"Minä tiedän. Anteeksi", Toris pakotti suustaan ulos. Keittiössä haisi palaneelle, keitto oli palanut jo aikoja sitten varmasti pohjaan, ja savu alkoi kaarrella katonrajassa. Ehkä se oli käry, ehkä koko tilanne, jonka takia Toriksen täytyi käyttää kaikki tahdonvoimansa torjuakseen oudon heikotuksen. "Siinä tapauksessa, Литва, minullakin taitaa olla sinulle pieni syntymäpäivälahja. Ai niin ja… _с днём рождения_. Hyvää syntymäpäivää."

Ivan ei sanonut enempää, nappasi vain liettualaista käsivarresta kiinni ja lähti retuuttamaan mukanaan ulos keittiöstä, tämän yrittäessä kompuroida venäläisen riuskojen askelten tahdissa. Ote oli tarpeeksi tiukka jättääkseen varmasti mustelmia käsivarteen, mutta ne olivat nyt Toriksen huolenaiheista pienimmät. Hän tiesi mitä tulisi tapahtumaan, saman tien ja ilman turhia viivytyksiä, eikä voinut mitään sille, että koko ajan luomien takana kirvelleet kyyneleet valahtivat viimein poskille kun hän tavoitti viimeisen vilauksen Feliksistä ennen kuin keittiö jäi kokonaan taakse.

Feliks huusi ja yritti nousta jaloilleen ja keittiön ovesta kadonneen liettualaisen perään, mutta kompastui omiin jalkoihinsa ja kiireeseensä ja kaatui takaisin lattialle vain yrittääkseen vielä epätoivoisesti, kauhun sumentaessa ajatukset, kompuroida ylös vain kaatuakseen uudelleen. Unohtaen täysin oman kasvoissa sykkivän kipunsa tai mustelmat kaulallaan, puolalainen puoliksi ryömi, puoliksi konttasi suunniltaan ja epätoivoisena keittiön ovelle, jossa vihdoin nousi ovenkarmista tukea ottaen jaloilleen rynnätäkseen sinne mihin vaisto sanoi Ivanin Toriksen vieneen. Jos hän vielä ehtisi saada heidät kiinni ja kääntää kuvion vielä kerran osaltaan toisinpäin... Hän, ei Torista. Ei Torista. Hän kärsisi mieluummin itse. Tämä oli hänen syytään. Eieieiei.

Mutta ovi oli lyöty jo kiinni ja Feliks vajosi sen edessä polvilleen lattialle, painaen verisen poskensa vasten tummaa puuta. Sisältä kuului ääniä, Toriksen ääni, sitä mitä hän ei halunnut kuulla... Puolalainen hakkasi nyrkkejään vasten ovea, katkoi kyntensä yrittäessään mielettömästi raapia kovaa pintaa, ja vastasi sisältä kuuluviin huutoihin omillaan.

Joskus mielettömän pitkän ajan päästä, niin pitkän että koko maailma olisi voinut tuhoutua jossain välissä kiduttavien, riipien hetkien aikana, kun kyyneleetkin olivat jo loppuneet, vuodatettu tyhjiin, oven toiselta puolelta kuuluvat huudot vihdoin hiljentyivät. Feliks vielä toisti vain yhtä sanaa kuin mantraa, oma äänikin jo huutamisesta tuskin kuultavaksi käheytyneenä.

"Toris Toris Toris…"

Hän ei suostunut lähtemään sittenkään kun Eduard vihdoin koetti hienovaraisesti saada puolalaista nousemaan tai edes antamaan pyyhkiä kuivuneen, paakkuuntunen veren kasvoiltaan. Hän ei menisi mihinkään ennen kuin olisi varma, että Toris oli taas turvassa.

* * *

><p>Oli pimeää.<p>

Missä hän oli?

Sattui.

Luoja, häneen todella _sattui_.

Joku puhui jossain aivan lähellä, mutta hän oli liian kipeä, liian väsynyt, liian vähän tajuissaan ymmärtääkseen sanojen sisältöä…

Kun hän vihdoin sai kerättyä tarpeeksi voimaa raottaakseen silmiään, ripsien välistä lankeava valo tuntui niin häikäisevän, viiltävän kirkkaalta, että hän antoi silmiensä painua takaisin kiinni.

Joku puhui edelleen, matalalla, tukahtuneella äänellä. Ääni kuulosti tutulta, hänen olisi pitänyt tietää. Kaikki mihin hän usvaverhon takaa saattoi äänen yhdistää, oli tunne siitä miltä pehmeät suudelmat maistuivat ja miltä hiukset tuoksuivat... Hän ei juuri nyt jaksanut muistaa enempää.

"Toris, _przepraszam_... Minun syytäni... Anna anteeksi. _Kocham cię_."

Muutama sana onnistui tunkeutumaan mieltä hallitsevan tuskanpunaisen savun ja loputtoman väsymyksen läpi. Kieli kuulosti oudolta.

Hän ei jaksanut.

_Sattui_.

Ja Toris antoi itsensä pudota takaisin mustan tiedottomuuden armahtavaan, silkinpehmeään syliin.

* * *

><p>Kesti päiväkausia ennen kuin Feliks vihdoin kykeni huokaisemaan helpotuksesta. Kun Toris vihdoin avasi silmänsä ja kykeni pitämään taas kiinni tietoisuudestaan, Feliks tuki hänet tyynyjen avulla istuvaan asentoon vasten sängynpäätyä. Toris oli yhä liian uupunut vastustellakseen kun puolalainen kantoi tarjottimella huoneeseen kupillisen kanalientä ja alkoi syöttämään häntä.<p>

"Sinun täytyy edes yrittää syödä jotain, Liet, ole kiltti", toinen anoi kun hän pudisti päätään, liian voimattomana syödäkseen muutamaa lusikallista enempää.

Toris oli yltä päältä kääritty siteisiin ja niin kipeä, että kääreiden kevyt kosketuskin iholla sattui. Hengittäminenkin teki kipeää. Kun Feliks oli koettanut halata häntä kömpelösti hänen vihdoin noustuaan edes puolittain tajuihinsa, liettualainen oli säpsähtänyt kosketusta, jota hän ei juuri nyt sietänyt lainkaan. Jokainen osui johonkin haavaan, johonkin ruhjeeseen tai mustelmaan, kevyinkin halaus hipaisi kivuliaasti ruhjoutuneita kylkiluita. Puolalainen oli jo ehtinyt pahoitella monta kertaa sitä, ettei voinut auttaa, ettei hänellä ollut lääkkeitä tai rauhoittavia, edes huumeita, ei mitään, mikä olisi auttanut. Vai oliko toinen sanonut sen vain kerran? Tai ollenkaan? Varsinkin ensimmäisinä päivinä Toriksen päivät olivat kuroutuneet tajuttomuuden ja sen partailla horjumisen, houreiden ja oudon, vääristyneen todellisuuden sekasotkuksi, eikä hän ollut enää varma mitkä silloisista muistoista olivat totta ja mitkä vain hänen oman päänsä tuotoksia.

Nyt hän kuitenkin voi jo ainakin pintapuolisesti paremmin ja jaksoi jopa heikosti hymyillä kun Feliks erityisesti intoutui tuohon haasteeseen, yritti saada hänet hymyilemään ja paremmalle tuulelle. Ja ehkä itsensä myös, alitajuisesti.

"Sano aa", Feliks leikitteli, kantoi väkisin hyväntuulista naamiotaan yrittäessään houkutella Torista syömään, vaikka häneenkin sattui katsoa, sattui ajatella ja elää sen kanssa, että piti itseään syyllisenä liettualaisen nykyiseen tilaan. Toris osasi puolikuntoisenakin lukea syyllisyyden toisen avoimista, vihreistä silmistä. Feliksiä oli useimmiten helppo lukea, eniten silloin kun tällä oli murhetta, toinen oli liian avoin ja lapsellinen, äärimmäisen herkkä kaikelle. Toris päätti vielä kerran toisen mieliksi avata tottelevaisesti suunsa. Hän ei oikeastaan edes maistanut, miltä hänelle syötetty kanaliemi maistui. "Hyvä, Liet, sitten vielä yksi lusikallinen..."

"En minä", liettualainen torjui ja käänsi päänsä sivuun kun Feliks kuitenkin yritti tuoda lusikkaa lähemmäs, "oikeasti."

Feliks mutristi huultaan. "Sinun pitäisi." Toris ei vastannut ja puolalainenkin laittoi vihdoin vain osaksi syödyn keittolautasen sivuun yöpöydälle. Hetkeen kumpikaan ei puhunut mitään, Feliks tuijotti Torista ja Toris kaikkea muuta. Hiljaisuus ei ollut kovin epämukava, he tunsivat toisensa niin hyvin, että saattoivat olla hiljaakin aivan luonnollisesti. Se muuttui kiusalliseksi vasta kun puolalainen takellellen aloitti: "To-Toris, sinähän tiedät, anteek-"

"Minä tiedän", Toris huokaisi, keskeyttäen toisen. Feliks oli pahoitellut niin usein, vaikkei tämän olisi tarvinnut. Hän oli tehnyt vapaaehtoisesti sen mitä teki, eikä katunut mitään, ei niin kauan kuin tässä makasi potilaana hän eikä Feliks. Feliks oli tärkeämpi. Paljon, mittaamattoman paljon tärkeämpi.

"Tiedät, mutta haluan silti sanoa sen, anteeksi!" puolalainen puuskahti kaikesta huolimatta, kuin jatkuvilla pahoitteluilla olisi yrittänyt paeta sisäisiä itsesyytöksiään ja huonoa omatuntoaan. Toris olisi halunnut tehdä jotain, olisi halunnut toisen vain olevan iloinen. Kaikki oli juuri nyt ihan hyvin, hän oli elossa ja toipumaan päin joka tapauksessa ja - mikä tärkeintä - Feliks oli kunnossa. Mutta kaipa heidän ongelmansa oli, että kumpikin ajatteli samoin toisistaan ja juuri nyt puolalainen olisi antanut mitä vain vaihtaakseen osia poloisen Lietinsä kanssa.

"Minä vain halusin, että saisit kerrankin viettää hyvän syntymäpäivän", Feliks mutisi, "mutta mahtava syntymäpäivälahja, tosiaan... Varsinkin Braginskilta."

"Feliks, ei sillä ole väliä… En minä välitä syntymäpäivistä", Toris yritti vaivalloisesti hymyillä, "Riittää kun sinä olet siinä ja kunnossa."

"Mutta-!"

"Hyss, ei sillä ole oikeasti väliä."

Feliks mutristi alahuultaan kun ei saanut sanottua sitä miltä hänestä tuntui, miten pahoillaan hän oli. Toris ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt juuri nyt siltä kuin olisi jaksanut raskaita aiheita, joten vaalea huokaisi ja vaihtoi vain liettualaisen takia kevyempään aiheeseen: "Ja sinun lahjasikin meni saman tien ennen kuin ehdit edes lukea sitä..." Liettualainen ei vastannut eikä Feliks oikeasti odottanut tämän vastaavaan, mutta jatkoi kuitenkin puhumistaan vain torjuakseen hiljaisuutta ja tunnelman enempää laskemista. "Hah, minulla ei ole mitään muuta annettavaa, olen pahoillani, syntymäpäivät ilman lahjoja eivät ole mitään... "

"Feliks", Toris totesi yllättävän terävästi, "en minä oikeasti tarvitse mitään. On aivan tarpeeksi, kun minulla vain on sinut." _Niin paljon kuin Ivan sallii_. Ajatus välähti ilmassa, kummankin ajatuksissa, mutta kumpikaan ei halunnut sanoa sitä ääneen. "Sinä olet paras lahja, jonka minä olen koskaan saanut. Joten älä murehdi mistään muusta. Kunhan sinua ei revitä kirjan tavoin kappaleiksi."

Feliks pyyhkäisi vaaleita suortuvia pois silmiltään ja nojautui lähemmäs Torista. Kahdet vihreät silmät lukkiutuivat yhteen, jakoivat katseen lisäksi hetkeksi koko maailman.

"Sinäkin olet minun paras lahjani, Liet. Ja sen takia minä haluan muistaa sinun syntymäpäivääsi, vaikket siitä välitäkään, koska olen iloinen, että olet syntynyt tähän maailmaan."

Toteamus sai melkein ajattelemaan, että ehkäpä syntymäpäivät eivät loppujen lopuksi olleet niin pahoja kuitenkaan.

Feliks kumartui kevyesti, koko ajan peläten satuttavansa, painamaan lempeän suukon liettualaisen rohtuneille huulille. Ele oli tuulenkeveä, tuskin edes kunnollinen hipaisu, mutta pohjattoman hellä ja kätki sisäänsä paljon enemmän kuin tulisinkaan suudelma ikinä voisi.

Rakkautta, hellyyttä, syvää kiintymystä, luottamusta, sinnikkyyttä jatkaa yhdessä kaikesta huolimatta, kaikkien esteiden ja vaikeuksien yli, näidenkin tilanteiden ohi.

Lupauksen siitä, että kaikki muuttuisi vielä hyväksi, vielä joku päivä he juoksisivat yhdessä pois täältä ilman pelkoa, ilman kipua tai venäläisen alati taustalla häälyvää varjoa.

Ajatus siitä auttoi pientä toivon liekkiä valaisemaan maailman hämärää, ja huolimatta ajoittaisesta valon häilymisestä he antoivat tuon pienen, itsepäisen palaa aina vain kirkkaampana, jokaisen uuden aamun ja päivän myötä, jona he rakastivat toisiaan jokaisella hengenvedolla enemmän.

Vaikka joinain aamuina herääminen oli ylivoimaista ja jokainen solu heissä itki, joskus yksinäisinäkin ja ilman toisiaan, he jatkoivat kulkuaan käsi kädessä, yhdessä, aina tätä elämän loppumattomasti jatkuvaa valtatietä, aina kohti suurempaa kirkkautta, uuteen aamuun.

* * *

><p>Ja loppu. Aamen. :))) Olkaati hyväti.<p>

Käännöksetpä sitten vielä niihin joissa käännöstä ei lue heti suomeksi samanlaisena perässä:

Liettua  
><em>Tu = Sinä<em>  
><em>Ačiū = Kiitos<em>  
><em>Nuostabus = Mahtava<em>  
><em>Nevale = Ei<em>

Puola  
><em>Oczywiście = Tietenkin<em>  
><em>Tak = Kyllä<em>  
><em>Drogi = Rakas<em>  
><em>Spierdalaj = Painu v*ttuun<em>  
><em>Co = Mitä<em>  
><em>Przepraszam = Anteeksi<em>  
><em>Kocham cię = Rakastan sinua<em>

Venäjä  
><em>Литва = Liettua<em>  
><em>Польша = Puola<em>


End file.
